Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a fanfic episode of Family Guy that takes place after the events of Chapter 7 of "What 11-24-13 Would Have Been Like", and pretty much a fanfic sequel to "Road to Multiverse" and the video game "Back to the Multiverse". Vinny, now a member of the Griffin family, and Brian are traveling the Multiverse for an adventure tour...
1. Chapter 1

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins

* * *

Christmas and New Years' Day are now behind Quahog, and the Griffin family was now getting adjusted to having a seventh family member. Through a twist of fate, before Christmas came, Brian was now back to being flesh and blood, and fur, and Stewie didn't have to use the materialization program after all. Yet the rest of the Griffin family were blessed with the addition of a new family member. Vinny, an orphaned dog, was Brian's present for the entire family, and he was getting well adjusted to his new family.

Vinny was like a brother to Brian, and wherever Brian went, Vinny would think about him, especially if he's out grocery shopping and Brian would buy dog biscuits for both Vinny and himself. Brian even took Vinny to both bars he knew in Quahog, where they'd get their favorite drinks. Brian would usually get a dry martini, while Vinny would order an amaretto disaronno. And because Brian taught Vinny about dating, Vinny knew how to attract a woman, whom he'd call a dame, very well.

Time passed, and eventually, while Brian would wake up from a nap, Vinny asked him, "Yo, Brian, I thought maybe you'd answer me some'n: Why does Stewie keep a secret laboratory in that bedroom of his?"

"Well," Brian answered, "he sometimes uses his inventions for plans of world domination or whatever, but, most of the time, he uses them for the greater good of humanity. Maybe, with his permission, I can use one of those inventions of his to take you on a little tour."

"That sounds lovely, B," Vinny said with a smile.

* * *

Both the dogs entered Stewie's room while the baby genius was working on his computer.

"Hey, Stews," Vinny said. "Brian said you have a Multiverse remote, which you rebuilt with tracking software."

"Yeah," Brian added, "and since I traveled to the Multiverse with you before, I thought maybe I'd give Vinny a tour. May I use the remote, please?"

Stewie stopped typing. "Well," he said, thinking long and hard, "okay, Brian. But be sure to give it back before the day's over. Mom and Dad would be worried if they knew you two were missing."

"Thanks, bambino," Vinny said, wagging his tail.

Stewie moved the baseball bat in his toy box, and the laboratory door opened. He picked up the Multiverse remote and gave it to Brian.

"Now remember, Brian," Stewie informed, "don't leave the shuffle button on at all times. You won't know where you two will end up when you teleport out of another dimension. As long as the tracker is on, you two will be at the right universe at the right time."

"Thank you, Stewie," Brian said, shaking Stewie's hand. He turned to Vinny and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Vinny answered. "Let's go."

With that, Brian pushed the button that sent both dogs to another universe.

* * *

Their first stop: The universe where Christianity didn't exist.

"Where the heck _are_ we?" asked Vinny. "This place looks like it's the future."

"It does, doesn't it?" Brian replied. "But this is Quahog in the same time. Only, there's one difference: Christianity doesn't exist."

"What?" Vinny said, surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Christianity-Free Universe

* * *

"That's what I said, Vinny," Brian answered. "Because Christianity doesn't exist, the dark ages of scientific oppression didn't happen. Thus, humanity is far more advanced than in _our_ universe."

"Huh," Vinny said. "Guess that would explain the flyin' cars and jetpacks and stuff. Anything else, Brian?"

"Well," Brian began, "Stewie brought back a genetically perfect muscular pig, which he won a blue ribbon for at the carnival."

**Cutaway:** We see said pig with its collar and leash still on. The pig oinked.

Back to the dogs.

"Oh," Brian said. "It's about 3:30. You should look at the sidewalk. What you're about to see will blow your mind."

Vinny looked and gasped in awe at what he saw. This universe's version of Meg, wearing high-heel boots, a miniskirt and a tanktop, and with long, wavy hair, apart from the recognizable hat and glasses, was walking on the sidewalk.

"Oh, my God," Vinny said. "Meg?"

"Yep," Brian answered. "She's a 36-D here, and still considered one of the ugly ones in _this_ universe."

"Well, if that's Meg," Vinny began, "what do _I_ look like."

Behind Meg, standing under a lamppost, this universe's version of Vinny, who had a muscular body and wore a pair of suede shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt and sunglasses, struck a pose and flashed a grin.

Vinny was in awe seeing his universal counterpart. "Wow," Vinny wondered. "I'm a hunk."

* * *

The two dogs were walking, exploring more of the universe. Suddenly, Vinny felt his tummy rumbling.

"Uh, Brian," Vinny began, "are there any bathrooms in this universe?"

"You need to go number one or number two?" Brian asked.

Vinny answered, "Number two."

"One poop removal, please," Brian requested.

Vinny's eyes widened. "Wow," he said in awe. "Did I just use the bathroom?"

"Sure," answered Brian. "It's all digital."

"Where does it go?" Vinny asked.

Brian answered, "It gets transported to another dimension. At least, that's what I'm told."

* * *

Back in _our_ universe, Lois had just returned home from grocery shopping when she stopped short at the sight of something unpleasant.

"Oh, no," Lois groaned. "Brian!"

* * *

Back to the dogs.

"Anyway," Vinny began, "what about the artwork that inspired Christianity?"

"Well, Vinny," Brian answered, "we can go to Italy for _that_ answer."

With that, Brian took Vinny to the Lightspeed Railway. Within half a second, the train traveled from Quahog to the Sistine Chapel in Italy. Both dogs entered the church to see that the Chapel has photos on the ceiling instead of paintings.

"Oh," Vinny said. "Photography, huh?"

"Yeah," Brian said. "With no Christianity to inspire Michelangelo Buonarroti, they gave the job to John Hinckley."

Vinny looked at the ceiling again. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Both dogs exited the Chapel.

"So, Vinny," Brian began, "what do you think about multiverse theory so far?"

"It's amazing," Vinny answered. "I sure want to see what other universes look like."

"Well, then," Brian began, "let's go. But we'll only get to see a few more today, because I promised Stewie I'd give this remote back to him before the end of the day."

And with that, Brian pressed the button that sent both dogs to another universe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - The Ice-Age-like and Life of Brian Universes

* * *

The two dogs transported atop an ice block.

"Wow," Vinny said. "This looks like we're in the Arctic."

"Technically," Brian began, "we're in an Ice-Age-like universe where mammoths and mastodons still exist alongside human beings. And in this universe, we're both wolves. However, since you're a pussyhound in _our_ universe, your counterpart here is a saberwolf. That just means you're one sixteenth saber-toothed tiger."

The two dogs looked at their counterparts exiting a cave while riding a mastodon.

"You know, Brian," the saber-toothed Vinny said to his Arctic wolf companion, "I'm glad that you and I are sharing the same cave now, and that we can be friends."

"Yes," the Arctic wolf Brian agreed. "I told you you'd like it at the Griffins' cave."

"Brian, Vinny," this universe's version of Lois, wearing a fur jacket, dress and boots, began, "be sure you two come back before sunset. We're having buffalo loaf today."

"Okay, Lois," the Arctic wolf Brian called.

Our Brian and Vinny saw this with smiles on their faces.

Vinny responded, "Mama mia. I think this is amazing to learn that my counterpart is friends with yours, just like _we_ are."

"Yes," Brian agreed, "it _is_ amazing."

Brian pressed the button on the remote, and the dogs transported out of this universe.

* * *

In what looks like the Griffins' front yard, the two dogs transported into another universe.

"Hey, this looks like _our_ front yard," Vinny said, looking around.

"Of course, it does," Brian agreed. "But according to the remote, we're in the _Life of Brian_ universe."

"What do you mean?" asked Vinny.

"You remember your debut episode, "Life of Brian", in the official _Family Guy_ canon?" Brian asked back.

"Hardly," Vinny answered. "Why?"

"In the episode," Brian began to answer, "after Stewie destroys his time machine, I get run over by a car and die in the vet's office. Because of that, Stewie regrets the time machine's destruction and is unable to get the parts to rebuild it. A month passes after my death, and the Griffins decide to replace me with _you_ as the family dog. It took Stewie some time to bond with you and become friends."

"Wow," Vinny said, astonished. "So in this universe, I'm your replacement?"

"I guess you _could_ say that," Brian answered, shrugging.

The two dogs looked in through the living room window and saw this universe's version of Vinny, who looked exactly like ours. Stewie came into the living room.

"Hey there, Vinny," Stewie greeted.

"Hey, Stewie," Vinny greeted back. "How ya' doin'?"

"Okay," Stewie answered. "You want to go on an adventure with me?"

"I guess so," Vinny replied with a shrug. With that, he hopped off the couch and followed Stewie to his room.

"You know," Stewie began, "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Brian. He'd be glad to have you take his place."

Back to _our_ Brian and Vinny.

"I'd have to agree with Stewie on that one," Brian said with a smile. "I would be glad."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "But I'm sure happy we're friends in _our_ universe, even though we're like brothers."

Brian nodded, then pressed the button on the remote that transported the two dogs out of this universe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Two Heads

* * *

The two dogs transported to what appears to be their home universe.

"Hey," Vinny said, looking around. "This looks like our home."

Vinny made his way to the front door.

"Wait, Vinny," Brian reminded. "There's something I need to let you know."

"What?" Vinny said, opening the door. When he did, he saw another Brian sitting on the couch. Could the dogs be in another universe?

"Brian?" Vinny heard his voice call. "Brian?"

For some strange reason, the second call sounded more depressing.

"Yes, Vinny?" this Brian called back. "Yes, Vinny?"

Like the other Vinny, the second time sounded more depressing.

"What the heck?" Vinny said, quietly. "This ain't our universe."

"I tried to tell you," Brian replied, walking to the welcome mat.

"Tell me what?" Vinny asked.

"You want to play ball outside?" this universe's Vinny asked, normally. "Because it ain't fun playin' indoors," this time, depressing.

"Sure thing, Vinny," this universe's Brian replied, glad.

At that moment, he lowered the newspaper to show another head right next to his.

"As long as it isn't going to rain outside," the second head said, depressed.

Vinny gasped in shock. "What the heck's goin' on here?" he asked quietly.

Brian answered, "This is a universe where everyone is born with two heads: one head is happy while the other's depressed. I've been to this universe before."

"Oh," Vinny said, disappointed.

They saw their counterparts when Vinny's came into the living room.

"Hey, Brian," the happy Vinny began, "where's Stewie? Can't play ball without him."

"He ain't in his room," the sad Vinny added.

"He's playing in the corner with his blocks," the happy Brian answered.

"All by himself," the sad Brian added.

This universe's Stewie was indeed playing with his blocks. The message he put together was "I love you".

"Well, here's a message for my self love," the happy Stewie said.

"Can you make it more exciting than _that?"_ the sad Stewie asked.

"Oh, crap, this is too freaky," Vinny said.

"Don't worry, Vinny," Brian replied. "It will be okay in the next universe, and I'm getting kinda hungry anyway."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed, "me, too."

Brian pressed the button that transported them out of this universe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Time for Pie

* * *

The two dogs magically transported to another universe, and they and everything around them looked colorful and kid-friendly.

"Wow," Vinny said, looking around. "Suddenly, I feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"Welcome to the Disney universe, Vinny," Brian replied.

"Disney, huh?" Vinny began. "I love Disney. I especially enjoy watching the CGI-animated films they recently release."

"They're okay," Brian pretty much agreed. "But I brought us here for some food to eat, and I know a good treat to eat."

"What kind of treat?" asked Vinny.

Brian answered, "Pie. And the Lois of this universe bakes some darn good pies. Come on, Vinny, let's go inside."

"Okay," Vinny replied.

The two dogs run into the house, which looks like a cottage. The Lois in this universe was dressed like Snow White, except for her red hair.

"Oh, hey, Brian and Vinny," Lois greeted, noticing them come in. "You're just in time for pie."

"Get ready for a musical number, Vinny," Brian informed. "You'll love it."

"I like music," Vinny nodded.

This universe's Peter came into the kitchen, lured by the pie's aroma, and began to sing.

_It's a wonderful day for pie_

_You can ask all the birds in the sky_

Peter peered through the open window to see Quagmire as a bird.

_And they'll tell you real sweet_

_with a musical tweet_

Quagmire joined in.

_It's a wonderful day for pie_

Chris and Meg, who has octopus tentacles like Ursula the Sea Witch from _The Little Mermaid_, joined in while they were swinging.

_For pie_

Stewie joined in behind Brian.

_For pie_

Lois picked up Stewie and put him in his high chair while she joined in.

_For pie_

Joe Swanson, as a coffee pot, joined in.

_For pie_

Brian and Vinny were enjoying their slices of pie.

"Boy, I gotta tell ya' Brian," Vinny began. "I love this song. I can't wait to hear _more_ songs about pie."

"Well," Brian started to ask, "why don't _you_ join in the song?"

"Okay, then," Vinny agreed. And with that, he joined in the song.

_It's a wonderful day for pie_

Cleveland Brown, as a skunk, walked into the house and joined in.

_And it smells a lot better than I_

Vinny giggled as Mayor Adam West, as a mouse peered out of his hole.

_Everyone in the house_

_And this Adam West Mouse_

Vinny pointed at Mayor West as he sang that line. Outside, Chris was having honey while the Vaudeville Quartet bees sang, and Tom Tucker, as a bunny rabbit, popped out of his hole.

_The bees making honey  
_

_This Tom Tucker bunny  
_

Now everyone was singing.

_We all sing with glee_

_'cause we all agree_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful day_

_for piiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

The song was over, and both the dogs continued to enjoy their pie slices.

"Boy," Vinny said, "that was a great song. I could live in this universe forever."

"It would be nice," Brian began, "but we can't stay here for long. After pie, we have more universes to go to."

"Oh," Vinny realized, "right."


	6. Chapter 6

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - From One Universe to the Next

* * *

After they finished their pie slices, Brian and Vinny transported to a universe where everything looked like pieces from a construction set, like the ones in Lego, even the living beings.

"Oh, gosh," Vinny said, looking around. "Is everything in this universe a construction set piece?"

"Looks like it, Vinny," Brian answered. "We're in the construction set universe. And both of us are like minifigures here."

"But does the remote work in this universe, or is it like the thing has a sticker on the front?" Vinny asked.

"The remote still works," answered Brian.

"Hmmm," Vinny wondered. "I think we should build something we can use, even if we're not in this universe."

"I don't know, Vinny," Brian shrugged. "I don't think it can work outside this universe. Maybe if we built something here, we can leave it here."

"Oh, hey," the Stewie of this universe greeted the dogs. "Taking a multiversal tour, are you?"

"Yes," Brian and Vinny answered.

"Well, good luck," the minifigure Stewie waved before walking away.

"How does this Stewie know what we're doin'?" asked Vinny.

Brian replied, "I'll tell you sometime."

With that, Brian pressed the button, and both dogs transported out of this universe.

* * *

Now the two dogs found themselves in a universe where they and everything around them were drawn to look like a political cartoon. Brian's collar tag said "Liberal", while Vinny's said "Political".

"Am I on acid or some'n?" Vinny asked."

"Nope," Brian answered. "This is the political cartoon universe. I've been to this universe before with Stewie. He was wearing a diaper and a sash that said "2002" and was holding a dinner plate that said "McCain/Feingold". That was so ******* funny."

Vinny chuckled. "You can say _that_ again." After that, he turned his head. "Hey, is that a fat cat with dollar signs for eyes? And why is it wearing a hat that says "social security" and pourin' a bucket labeled "alternative minimum tax" over a sad Lady Liberty holding an umbrella that says "democracy"?"

Brian laughed, "Oh, my God! That cat is still doing it? Hysterical!"

"Oh, boy," Vinny said. "Maybe we can talk about this when we get home, Brian."

"Sorry, V," Brian said, controlling himself. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Brian pressed the button on the remote, and both dogs transported out of this universe.

* * *

Now the two found themselves where everything is white all around them. Maybe they're in the middle of nowhere?

"Huh," Vinny wondered. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not quite, Vinny," Brian disagreed. "The only inhabitant in this universe is a faraway guy that yells compliments."

Vinny turned and saw that Brian was right.

"Hey, I like your collars!" the compliment guy called.

"Thanks!" Vinny called back, waving.

"What did I tell ya', Vinny?" Brian said before pressing the button that sent them out of this universe.

* * *

Now the two dogs found themselves in a universe where they and everything around them are made to look like toys. They are in this universe's version of the living room.

"Hey," Vinny said, looking around. "I feel like I'm on _Robot Chicken_."

"Well," Brian began, "this _is_ the _Robot Chicken_ universe. My compliments go to Seth Green for doing an awesome job on the show."

"Why thank you, Brian," the Chris in this universe said, coming in. "At least _someone_ appreciates the show."

"I'm glad to hear it, Chris," Brian said.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Me, too."

Brian pressed the button that transported the dogs out of this universe.

* * *

The dogs now found themselves in a universe where they are surrounded by fire hydrants.

"Love it," they both said.

"Too bad we can't stay here long enough, though," Brian said before pressing the button on the remote that transported them both out.

* * *

Now the dogs found themselves in a post-apocalyptic universe.

"What the heck happened _here_?" Vinny asked.

"In _this_ universe," Brian began, "Frank Sinatra was never born, thus he never elected John F. Kennedy. Therefore, Richard Nixon became the President, but he botched the Cuban Missile Crisis, causing World War III."

"So," Vinny began, "Kennedy wasn't shot?"

"No," Brian answered. "But we can't stay here. Let's go."

With that, Brian pressed the button that transported the dogs out of this universe.

* * *

The dogs now found themselves in an anime-style universe. The frame speed was 0.3 seconds fast.

"Last stop before we go home, Vinny," Brian said. "Welcome to the anime universe."

"Wow," Vinny said, looking at Brian. "Our mouths don't even move to the words we're sayin'."

"But you'll get to learn a lot more from anime someday, Vinny," Brian informed. "You wanna go home now and maybe travel the multiverse again next week?"

"I'd love to," answered Vinny.

"Great," Brian agreed. "Let's go home."

And with that, Brian pressed the button that transported them out of the anime universe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - A Dog-Dominant Universe

* * *

Brian and Vinny were transported in what appears to be a sidewalk in the Quahog park.

"Well, Vinny," Brian began, "we made it. Home sweet...What the hell?"

"This doesn't look like our home," Vinny said, looking around.

"I know," Brian agreed. "This is the universe where dogs are dominant and humans are raised as pets."

"Oh!" Vinny shouted. "This is more twisted than when I tasted a cherry-flavored green slushy."

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny drinking a frozen green treat from a cup.

"Still good, though," he said.

Back to the sidewalk.

"There must be an explanation for this," Brian said, looking at the remote. "Let's try again."

He pressed the button, but the two dogs weren't transported out. They were still in the universe.

"Uh-oh," Brian said, widening his eyes.

"Uh-oh?" Vinny repeated.

"I think the batteries have run out," Brian said, removing the battery compartment from the remote. "Looks like this thing takes AA batteries."

"Oh, crap," Vinny grumbled. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in this universe forever."

"Not quite, Vinny," Brian disagreed. "I have an idea on how to get fresh batteries for the remote. But we'll have to go undercover for it."

"What do you mean?" asked Vinny.

Brian answered, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

The two dogs walked all the way to the Griffin house in this universe, and they were wearing outfits. Brian was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and light tan pants, while Vinny wore a red shirt, a brown jacket and a pair of glasses.

"Okay, Vinny," Brian informed. "The Griffins in this universe know me by another name: Blake Carrington. You're my brother, Ben."

"Wait," Vinny halted. "You watch _Dynasty_? I love that show. But why use aliases named after two of the characters, especially the main character?"

"Just a coincidence, I guess," Brian shrugged before ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, boy," the dogs heard this universe's Peter say inside the house in excitement. "I know what that sound is."

Dog Peter opened the door.

"Oh," Dog Peter greeted. "Hey, Blake. Long time, no see. Who's that?"

"Hello," Vinny greeted back. "I'm Blake's brother, Ben. I thought I might get to know you better, since you already know my brother."

"Great," Dog Peter said, glad. "Come on in."

Both Brian and Vinny went inside, where Dog Peter guided them to the kitchen.

"Blake," Dog Peter began, "I'm sure you remember my wife, Lois."

The dog version of Lois wagged her tail.

"Our son, Chris," Dog Peter continued.

This universe's version of Chris was a sheep dog.

"Our daughter, Meg," Dog Peter continued.

This universe's version of Meg was a bulldog.

"And our puppy, Stewie," Dog Peter continued.

The Stewie in this universe was a poodle puppy.

"We don't know whatever happened to our human, Brian," Dog Peter shrugged. "He just up and disappeared. So one month later, we bought another human to replace him. Say hello to the human we now have, Vinny."

This universe's version of Vinny was, indeed, a human. He wore black pants, a greyish brown jacket with a cream-colored shirt underneath, a black collar with a gold tag (like the one _our_ Vinny wore), had black hair with a bald spot, and had a goatee under his long nose. He even had _our_ Vinny's Italian-American accent.

"Hello," Human Vinny greeted.

"Hi," Brian and Vinny greeted back.

"Mommy, can I play with the Carringtons, please?" Puppy Stewie requested.

"Sure," Dog Lois replied, "as long as it's okay with Ben."

"It _is_," Vinny agreed. "I love pups."

Both Brian and Vinny followed Puppy Stewie up to his room.

"Oh, Brian," Puppy Stewie said with glee, "it's so good to see you again! And I see you brought your universe's Vinny along with you!"

"Wait," Vinny interrupted. "You know about us, little pup?"

"Yes, he does," Brian answered Vinny.

"So, how's _our_ universe's Brian doing?" Puppy Stewie asked. "Is he getting adjusted to your universe pretty well? I sure do miss him."

Brian froze at the mention of this universe's version of him. He thought about what happened when he and Stewie transported out of this universe before...

* * *

_"Goodbye, Stewie," Human Brian said to Stewie. He then turned to Brian and said, "Goodbye, Brian. Maybe our paths will cross again someday."_

_With that, Human Brian started walking away from the front yard. He continued walking until a car hit him, running him over à la _our_ Brian in "Life of Brian"._

_"Oh, my God," Stewie said, shocked, "he got hit by a car!"_

* * *

Brian looked at Puppy Stewie with a sad look on his face, ready to tell him what happened to his human companion.

"Puppy Stewie," Brian began with a sigh, "your universe's Brian died as soon as he got into _our_ universe."

"What?" Puppy Stewie said in shock. "How?"

"He got run over by a car," Brian answered. "I'm really sorry for what happened. However, _our_ universe's Stewie, whom you've met, has something that could bring him back from the dead."

"Really?" Puppy Stewie asked.

"Really," Brian repeated in the form of an answer. "However, the main reason we came is because our remote's batteries have run out of power."

"Yeah," Vinny added. "We were hopin' you had some fresh batteries for it."

"Very well," Puppy Stewie agreed. "I'll give you some fresh batteries for your remote after I travel to your universe and bring back our Brian. Wish me luck."

"Thanks," Brian said, shaking Puppy Stewie's paw. "We will."


	8. Chapter 8

_Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 8 - Bringing Back a Friend, and Returning Home

* * *

Back in our universe, Stewie was still waiting for Brian and Vinny to return when a flash of white light filled his bedroom. Upon taking notice, he turned and saw his puppy counterpart holding his multiverse remote.

"Puppy Stewie?" Stewie said, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here? I was expecting Brian and Vinny to return."

"I know," Puppy Stewie said. "They informed me what happened to _my_ universe's Brian, and said that _you_ have something that can bring him back."

"Indeed, I do," Stewie agreed. "Let me just bring it out of my lab and show you where Human Brian is buried."

* * *

Out in the backyard, Stewie took his puppy counterpart and showed him Human Brian's unmarked grave.

"Well," Stewie began, "there he is."

"An unmarked grave, huh?" Puppy Stewie said, unimpressed. "Wow. That's something original, even in _your_ universe.

"Don't worry, Puppy Stewie," Stewie informed. "There are _other_ unmarked graves in our universe, like the ones on that TV show I watched."

"We aren't going to set up a cutaway this time, _are_ we?" Puppy Stewie asked.

"Nope," Stewie answered. "Now, you pull out the revival ray and aim at the grave."

"Well, okay," Puppy Stewie said, pulling out the revival ray. "Here goes nothing."

With that, Puppy Stewie pulled the trigger. When he did, orange light emitted from the grave. Both Stewies shielded their eyes and ducked. Upon uncovering their eyes, they saw, in awe, Human Brian, fully resurrected, and without a scratch on his body and clothing. He wore gray pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a red collar with a tag (like the one Brian wore), and he had black hair and a long nose.

"Brian!" Puppy Stewie said, shedding tears of joy. "You're alive, my friend!"

"Hey, Stewie," Human Brian said, giving Puppy Stewie a hug.

"Brian," Puppy Stewie began, "since you left our universe, the family bought another human. His name is Vinny, and he's a wonderful member of the family."

"Wait," Human Brian halted. "You guys bought another human?"

"Yes," Puppy Stewie answered. "But the Brian and Vinny in _this_ universe are already friends and living under the same roof. I bet you can do the same for the Vinny in _our_ universe. So please, give him a chance."

"Well," Human Brian began, "okay. Here's hoping he's as good as you say he is."

Both Human Brian and Puppy Stewie turned to Stewie, giving him a smile and waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Stewie," they said to him before Puppy Stewie pressed the button on his multiverse remote, transporting them out of our universe. Stewie waved back, smiling sadly.

* * *

Back in the dog-dominant universe, Brian and Vinny, still in Puppy Stewie's room, were waiting for the room's owner to return with Human Brian. A flash of white light filled the room, and both Human Brian and Puppy Stewie were back in their home universe.

"Hey, you're back!" Brian said, walking to them. "Am I glad to see _you_ again, Human Brian."

"Thanks, Brian," Human Brian said, shaking Brian's paw. "If it weren't for that invention of Stewie's, I would still be pushing up dasies."

"Hey, Stewie, Blake, Ben," the four heard Human Vinny's voice say. "You've been quiet for the past half hour and your folks are startin' ta'... What the heck's goin' on in here? And who's the human?"

"Brian Griffin," Human Brian replied, shaking Human Vinny's hand. "I say you must be Vinny."

"Brian, huh?" Vinny said. "So, where've ya' been all this time? The family was gettin' real worried when ya' disappeared."

Human Brian froze.

"That doesn't matter right now," Human Brian replied, realizing. "What matters is I'm back home where I belong. So, shall we give this new friendship a start?"

"Sure thing, Brian," Human Vinny answered.

* * *

After reuniting Human Brian with the Dog Griffins and getting fresh batteries for the remote, Brian and Vinny waved farewell to this universe's Griffin family.

"Goodbye, Blake," Dog Peter said, waving. "Goodbye, Ben. And thanks for finding Brian for us."

"Bye, Griffins," Brian waved back.

"We'll be sure to visit again, sometime," Vinny added.

And with that, both Brian and Vinny walked on their way back to the park.

* * *

Back in our universe, Brian and Vinny have returned safely to Stewie's bedroom.

"Hey, welcome back, guys," Stewie said, walking to them. "Anyway, what's with the disguises? Oh, and by the way, Brian, Lois is looking for you. She's angry that you defecated on the lawn again."

Vinny froze in realization.

"Uh-oh," he said. "That wasn't Brian who..."

"There you are, Brian!" the three heard Lois say in a rage like tone. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait, Lois," Vinny said, interrupting her. "Brian ain't the guilty one. _I_ am."

"Vinny," Lois wondered. "You?"

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "I hope you can let me off with a warnin'."

"Well," Lois began, "okay, Vinny. And Brian, I'm sorry for blaming you."

"That's okay, Lois," Brian said. "I forgive you."

* * *

Later that night, the two dogs spent the night sleeping in Stewie's room. Unknown to the three of them, Human Brian and Human Vinny watched through the window with content, happily knowing that they have made some friends in another universe.

"Well, Brian," Human Vinny began, "it's great that we have friends, even outside our own universe."

"Yes, Vinny," Human Brian agreed. "It _is_."

And with that, Human Brian pressed the button on his universe's multiverse remote that sent both humans back to their home universe.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's note:** Again, the revival ray is from AnimatedNation's fanfic, "Brewie: Reviving His Lover".


End file.
